steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The People's Republic of Potatoniztan
The People's Republic of Potatoniztan (PRP) originated from the planet of Fal, and covered a significant portion of the Heart Ribbon galaxy, before being fragmented by the Great War, a nuclear war which devastated the People's Republic, turning nearly all inhabited Potatoniztanian planets into radioactive wastelands. Potatoniztan has official borders with a single country, the Queendom of Benzinidti. It also shares Aerospace Borders with the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia to the Clusteroid Center, the United People's Republic of Zillicand to the Clusteroid Void. Close to the border with the Queendom of Benzinidti, and near the galactic center, the remnants of the People's Republic of Potatoniztan continue to hold several systems, led by General Secretary Yuri Koslov, but without a large number of colonies to supply the homeworld and the remaining fleets of the Potatoniztanian Space Navy, the remnants of the government only focus on rebuilding and defending this territory. History In Progress During the Great War, the People's Republic was heavily focused on defense, with every planet having some form of defenses against incoming nuclear missiles. Efforts were made to defend the neighboring the Queendom of Benzinidti as well. Initially, the defense of the People's Republic was going well, with none of the nuclear weapons of the enemy managing to break through the defenses, but eventually, the defenses on most systems of Potatoniztan were overwhelmed by the amount of incoming attacks. Few inhabited planets were untouched by the war. All planets with permanent settlements had bunkers and underground shelters, protecting much of the population, but major cities, infrastructure and communications were devastated. Many spaceports were destroyed or deserted, resulting in civilian spaceships as well as ships of the Potatoniztanian Space Navy being abandoned on planets, or crashing down as supplies ran out. Environment Geography TEXT HERE Climate TEXT HERE Wildlife TEXT HERE Notable Systems The capital planet and homeworld of the People's Republic of Potatoniztan is the planet of Fal in the Xytan System. The city of Novy Kartoshkagrad is the capital, and largest city on the planet. Demographics Population TEXT HERE Language TEXT HERE Religion TEXT HERE Family Structure TEXT HERE Government States TEXT HERE Politics TEXT HERE Foreign Relations TEXT HERE Government Divisions TEXT HERE Government Finances TEXT HERE Military TEXT HERE Claims TEXT HERE Law Enforcement TEXT HERE Economy TEXT HERE Income, Poverty, and Wealth TEXT HERE Exports and Imports TEXT HERE Ten Largest TYPE Companies TEXT HERE Infrastructure TEXT HERE Energy TEXT HERE Transportation TEXT HERE Communications TEXT HERE Water and Sanitation TEXT HERE Education TEXT HERE Culture TEXT HERE Food TEXT HERE Literature and the Arts TEXT HERE Music TEXT HERE Sports TEXT HERE Media TEXT HERE Health The People's Republic of Potatoniztan has a publicly funded healthcare program, which receives 11.8% of the government's spending. Medical Supplements and Equipment is received regularly from the surrounding nations of Benzinidti, Vodkaslavia, Zillicand, and Iebar. In concurrence to Potatoniztan's nuclear-disaster status, the Intergalactic Health Organization has determined that 1 in 7 citizens of Potatoniztan suffers from Radiation Poisoning or some disease attributed to high levels of radiation (such as cancer, mutations, ETC.). Despite this, the IHO has determined that radiation levels are steadily decreasing across the entirety of Potatoniztan's current and former territory. As of data from 3,200, it is believed that by about 3,300 Potatoniztan will have returned to nominal radiation levels that will allow for full-scale recolonization/repopulation. The PRP has the largest rates of Radiation Poisoning, Cancer, Mutations, Blindness, and Nerve Damage within the Cluster. The average lifespan for humans within Potatoniztan is 72 years old. more species, let me know. The Infant Mortality Rate is approximately 25.3 per 1,000. NationTraits™ Category:Nations Category:Potatoniztan __FORCETOC__ Category:Class 1 Nation